1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a VCM (Voice Coil Motor).
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile communication devices and game devices are mounted with a super small digital camera module generating a digital image or a digital video. The conventional super small digital camera module includes a lens focusing an outside light, and an image sensor storing the light having passed the lens as a digital image or a digital video.
The conventional super small digital camera module, being so small, suffers from a disadvantage of disablement to install a structure for adjustment of a gap between a lens and an image sensor changing an outside light to a digital image or a digital video (moving image), making it difficult to perform a close-up (or macro) photographing or to generate a vivid digital image.
Recently, development of a VCM (Voice Coil Motor) enables a super small camera module to adjust a gap between a lens and an image sensor, whereby a close-up (or macro) photographing can be performed and a vivid digital image can generated as well.
Meanwhile, the mobile communication devices mounted with a super small digital camera module suffer from disadvantages of a severe handshake to greatly reduce the quality of a digital image, and as a countermeasure to cope with the disadvantages, a handshake correction function capable of generating a vivid digital image despite the handshake is greatly required.